Womanizer
by LitaQueenOfXtreme
Summary: Courtney is a succesful WWE Diva in the middle of a great storlyine. What happens when she's introduced to Dolph Ziggler? Will sparks fly? Or will he still be a womanizer?
1. Chapter 1

**Wrestling and Love: Do They Mix?**

** I'd just like to say that I'm not doing my other story anymore. I really wasn't feeling it. Lately I've been having this urge to start a new fic. I got this idea a couple of days ago. Please review if you like it! It really does help. :)**

It was a beautiful September evening, and it was almost time for the SmackDown TV taping to start. The fans were excited, as tonight they would get to see some of their favorite Superstars and Divas put on a great show. The arena was beginning to get filled with the fans, but backstage was a different story. There were Superstars, Divas, and crew workers everywhere. Vince McMahon wanted everything to be perfect in his company, and so it was.

Back in the Diva's locker room, Courtney Adamson was tying up the laces to her wrestling boots, she was only thinking about putting on a great match for the fans. She loved her job, and that was to wrestle. Ever since she was 7 years old, she was in love with it. Her brothers had introduced her to wrestling only for the fun of it, but to their surprise, she had enjoyed every aspect of it. Even up until now at 29 years old, she loved the thought of going out there and doing something that she at one time had witnessed as a fan herself. Her first live event had been at 10 years old, and it was an unforgettable experience. Her favorite Superstar as a little girls had been none other than The Rock. A man of great charisma and ring talent. He had it all, and at one time she had even gotten a crush on him. He inspired her to be herself, and along with Rocky, Lita had been her ultimate inspiration. Doing moonsaults and hurricanranas off the top ropes was always an awe. Courtney had never seen such a risky and more amazing woman like Lita, and she remained her favorite to this day.

Tonight, Courtney would be in a tag-team Diva match. Her partner would be Melina, the feisty and beautiful Latina who was full of talent. Both played great heels, together they would be going up against Beth Phoenix and Natalya, both of which she got along with well backstage. Right now, Courtney's current storyline had her going up against Beth. Their feud was one of the best going on in the WWE at the moment. The two women always did their best in front of the camera and the fans. Their most beloved match had been at the last pay-per-view, where Beth had defended her Divas Championship against Courtney in a 9-minute match for the history books. They received lots of ovations during the epic battle from the fans that resulted in Courtney losing and the Glamazon retaining her prestigious title. This is the kind of feud the wrestling fans had wanted in the Divas Division. Courtney was getting her rematch at the Night of Champions pay-per-view, and she couldn't wait to put on another great match along with Beth.

The Diva's match was first up on the card, going up after a promo from Christian.

"Courtney, you're up next!" One of the crew members stated.

"Okay, thanks!" Courtney replied and left the locker room, joining Melina at the gorilla to make their entrance.

"You ready?" Melina asked, with a smile on her face.

"You know I am, girl." Courtney was ready, and as her music played, they both walked on to the stage.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you liked, as there is more on the way. :) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I wanna thank iloverandyortonwwefan23 for putting this story to their favorites. :) Thanks, and it would really help me to improve and give you guys more chapters if you please review! :)**

** -Chapter 2-**

As Courtney and Melina made their way down the ramp, they couldn't help but smirk when the fans booed them. It only meant they were doing their job right. Making their way in the ring, Melina did her signature pose on the ropes while Courtney taunted the crowd even more. Once they finished, Beth Phoenix's theme "Glamazon" burst through the arena. The fans went wild for Beth and Natalya as they appeared from behind the curtains with proud smiles on their faces. Beth held up her Divas Championship proudly on the stage, while the camera went over to Courtney, showing tense emotion on her face. Both Divas made their way into the ring, posing once again. Each team finally got to their designated corner, and the referee started the match. Up first was Melina locking up against Beth. The Glamazon took Melina and held her in a headlock for a few seconds until Melina escaped the hold and put Beth into an armbar. With this, Natalya started clapping for her partner. The crowd joined in, getting Beth pumped. She escaped the hold, giving Melina a few clotheslines. She then gave picked up Melina for a suplex, holding her up in the air for a few seconds then dropping her. She turned around, giving Courtney a look telling her she was dominating. Melina got up after a few more seconds, kicking Beth in the stomach. Hurriedly, she made her way over to Courtney for the tag. Meanwhile, Beth tagged in Natalya. The Canadian Diva clotheslined Courtney, then Irish-whipped her into a corner. Natalya taunted Courtney, which got a response from the crowd. Quickly, she ran over to spear Courtney, but instead missed in ran her shoulder into the corner. Taking her opportunity, Courtney quickly did an old school boy pin while Melina went over and tackled Beth onto the ground next to the ring. The referee made the 3-count declaring Courtney and her partner Melina the winners. The victorious Divas quickly left the ring once Beth made her way in.

"This isn't over!" declared Beth.

Meanwhile Melina and Courtney taunted the losing team, marking the end of the four Divas' segment for that week.

In the Divas locker room following their match, Courtney, Melina, Beth, and Natalya had gotten done changing out of their ring attire and into some normal clothes. They had an average match, but they could always do better. They were all good friends and got along very well. They were just talking about the Smackdown brand going to Italy next week and how excited they were when Melina said she had to go and meet John at his locker room.

"We're going out to eat, and I don't wanna be late. I'll see you guys around!"

After giving the girls a hug, Melina Perez left the locker room. With that, the rest of the girls left, too. Grabbing her bags, Courtney made her way out of the locker room. One thing was on each on her mind. And that was to sleep. The life of a WWE Superstar was good, but it had its ups and downs. The travel was one of the things that got them exhausted. Traveling from one city to another every day was exhausting. Especially traveling worldwide. That was part of the job, but meeting fans from all over the world was amazing. This was what Courtney had wanted her whole life. The fans' cheery faces were what made up for the travel. Having the first match in the show was always a positive thing. It meant getting back to the hotel early and getting some rest.

Making her way outside of the arena, she bumped into someone unexpectedly.

"Courtney?"

"Zack? What are you doing here? I thought you were on Raw, silly."

Courtney had gotten to know Zack after he debuted with Curt Hawkins in 2008. The team had worked closely with Adam Copeland, also known as Edge. Ever since then, the team separated, and neither side of the former tag team was hardly used.

"Yeah, I had a match against Primo at tonight's Superstars taping. You didn't see me?"

"Ah, I didn't actually. Sorry. I ran a little late getting to the arena. Things happen."

"Way to make me feel better."

"Sorry, but I'll make it up by watching the new episode of Z! True Long Island story in a couple of days."

The two exchanged laughs, and after having a small conversation, they agreed on having lunch together the next day. Courtney was a good friend of Zack's and the two always had some laughs.

Once again realizing that she was supposed to go back to the hotel, Courtney made her way to her rental car. Turning it on and backing out of the parking lot, she quietly made her way to the hotel.

**Please review! That means I'll upload chapter 3 sooner. ;)**


End file.
